Poison and Smut
by Pumpkin Head Jones
Summary: Goku awakes in a strange dungeon with no cloths, no food, and a Gojyo that can't keep his hands off him. How far will poor Goku go to bring the kappa back to normal? GOJYOXGOKU, HARD YAOI, other warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Nice to meet you all.

This was the first fanfic I ever completed. But don't worry, I'm not new to any of this. I proofread it, so any MAJOR mistakes ought to be fixed over all. There are some things that I wish were a little different, but I just don't feel like proofreading a fifth time.

Anywho, thanks for choosing my story. I hope you like it._** BUT PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMER SO THAT I WON'T GET KICKED OFF.**_

—**Oh! I almost forgot. I'm not sure what happened, but there might be page breaks in the text throughout the story. I'm not sure if they'll show up or not, but if they do, just disregard them. The only breaks that apply are the ones that look like this:**

_**(BREAK!!!)**_

That is all.

Enjoy!

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Phht, _please, _if I owned Saiyuki, do you think I'd be writing a _fanfiction_ about them? I'd just make em do this in the books! Silly gooses.

_**WARNINGS:**_Yaoi (malexmale love), some violence, extremely graphic lemons, some heavy alcohol use, terribly cliché dialogue, slight plotlessness, possible OOC-ness (I'm not really sure how I did), and vomit (plays no roll whatsoever in the lemon part).

_**NOTE:**_ I won't be posting the disclaimer again throughout the fic. Just assume that this one applies to the whole fic.

Also, I reserve the right to add and remove warnings to better fit each overall chapter. Any necessary additions to the warnings will be added to the appropriate chapter.

1.) Poison

"_Nnngh…"_

Goku sat up slowly, wincing in pain. His side hurt, like someone had kicked it, his legs felt like liquid, and his eyes were swollen nearly shut. His stomach gargled mercilessly, demanding that it be filled. And on top of that, he was completely devoid of any cloths. Goku ignored his aching hunger to the best of his abilities and propped himself up on his sore arms to survey his surroundings.

He was in a round dungeon cell with wet stone walls and dirty floors. Rusty chains and other devices Goku didn't even want to imagine being put to use decorated the walls. One door with a small square window in the upper middle could be seen on the opposite wall. The semi-fresh scent of blood and vomit filled his nostrils, tempting him reinforce the stench with his own stomach's contents. He looked down to discover he was lying on a wooden cot with dark red stains and what looked like fingernail scratches.

And lying next to him was Gojyo. He appeared to be unconscious, and cuts and bruises covered his pale, clothless body. Goku's eyebrows knitted together as he began to observe his companion's state. He took one of his wrists into his hands and checked his pulse, sighing in relief to feel blood pumping in a steady, albeit sluggish pace. None of the topical injuries on his body looked severe enough to scar, and few of the cuts were even deep enough to draw blood. Upon closer inspection, Goku realized many of the bloodied spots looked remarkably like bite marks.

_He looks okay,_ Goku thought, _but something is really off about him…_

Goku bit his lip in concentration, trying to pinpoint what bothered him so much. Goku was used to seeing Gojyo covered with bruises, so that wasn't what scared him so much. But something was still terribly wrong, and a knot of worry tightened in Goku's chest when he realized what it was; Gojyo was a light sleeper who tossed and turned in his sleep, and not a single cell in his body was moving now.

Suddenly, the monkey's stomach lurched, and his need to retch announced its presence once again. He groaned, trying to hold down the ever-threatening bile in his throat. But the bitter acid got the better of him and forced its way up into his mouth. He turned his head over the side of the cot and retched onto the floor. Wiping his mouth clean, he made an odd observation:

His energy had returned tenfold, and the sick feeling in his gut was completely gone. Goku shook his head, thankful for the relief, however surprising it was. However, his stomach was now growling even louder, bereft of what little had been in it prior. He had to find a way to get out of the dungeon to find some food, to find the others.

But first he had to help Gojyo. He reached over and tapped the young kappa on the shoulder once or twice and received no reply. He then shook his shoulder; still no answer. Finally, he slapped him hard across the face, shouting his name.

"Gojyo, wake up!"

The sound of his hand across Gojyo's face and his voice echoed in the tall cell, and Goku cursed his clumsiness. He looked at the cell door to see if anyone had heard him. He couldn't see anyone through the small window, and turned back around.

He was startled to find Gojyo sitting up, staring at him.

"Oh! You surprised me, Gojyo. Thank God, you're okay," Goku said, heaving a deep sigh of relief and relaxing his tense his shoulders. Gojyo continued to stare at him silently. After a brief staring contest, Goku felt heat rush up to his cheeks as he turned to look away. Perhaps he was just confused as to why they were both sitting naked together on a bloodstained cot. Not that he could blame him; Goku was curious for an answer to that particular question himself.

"Look, I know this all looks really weird, but I really don't know how we got here. Or why we're naked. And beat up. But we can figure all that out later, after we come up with a way to escape this dump. You got any suggestions?" Gojyo remained silent, staring at him with empty eyes. The knot in Goku's chest returned as he waved a hand in the kappa's blank face.

"Hey, you okay?" Goku asked nervously. Gojyo began leaning into him, causing Goku to lean back against the cot in response to the unnecessary invasion of his space. Something was wrong, and Goku's heart lurched when he realized the new problem: Gojyo's eyes, which usually danced with mischief and wild ambition, were now clouded over and completely devoid of the light that Goku had always associated with the kappa. Goku felt another twang of worry run through his body; what could possibly be wrong with his friend? And how could he help him? He placed a hand on Gojyo's shoulder and shook it, attempting to get a response.

"I said, are you oka—ack!"

Goku yelped as Gojyo grabbed the arm attached to the hand on his shoulder, forcing him down on the cot and climbing on top of him. Panic flooded his nervous system, causing his higher brain functions to cease and his carnal instincts to take control of his actions. He pushed against Gojyo's chest with his free hand and twisted the other in an attempt to free it from his grasp. Gojyo growled and tightened his grip on the captive arm, cutting off all circulation to the hand and nearly crushing the bones within. Goku cried out in pain and reflexively grabbed the strong kappa's hand, weakly raking at it in an attempt to get it to loosen. The action was to no avail; in fact, Gojyo took used the movement to his advantage and captured the other arm. Regardless of the fight Goku put up, Gojyo's obvious weight advantage gave him the upper hand.

"Wha—What the hell do you think you're doing?" Goku gritted, desperately trying to kick the kappa off of him. "Get off me!"

Gojyo pinned Goku's arms above his head on the cot with one hand and swung at him with the other. Goku barely managed to dodge a punch aimed directly to his head. The swing threw Gojyo slightly off balance, enabling Goku to wriggle his wrists out of the weakened grip. The kappa clawed at his face, scratching lightly at the end of his nose. Goku winced and tried to capture his wrists, finally getting hold of one and pulling Gojyo's body down against his own in an awkward attempt to pin him down. Gojyo lost balance and fell onto Goku, ramming his erection into his inner thigh—

Hold up, _erection? _A panicked Goku looked down at Goku's hips and blushed at the sight of the stiff organ pressed against him. He looked back up to Gojyo's face, surprised at what he saw.

Gojyo had thrown his head back, and his mouth was hanging open (in surprise or pleasure, Goku didn't know). After a moment, two wide eyes lowered to meet the terrified monkey's.

They were clear.

Goku's blush grew deeper, heat spreading over his body until his entire body glowed a rosy shade of pink. Goku broke the stare in embarrassment and shame, unable to look at the confused man who was straddling him. And who could blame him, really? He was naked in a strange place, and his best friend was basically humping his leg. And to top it all off, some of the heat that just coursed through his body pooled at the base of his abdomen, sending sparks of excitement into his shaft and bringing him to a half-erect state. Ah, the curse of being an over-excitable pubescent teen.

Goku snapped his head back to the kappa on top of him, however, when he heard him wince in discomfort. His eyes were screwed shut, and he let out a feral growl. Goku blanched in horror when the eyes snapped open to reveal them to be in the same cloudy state they were in just moments ago. The kappa began grabbing at him again, scratching at his arms and chest with his sharp claw-like fingernails. Goku wiggled desperately beneath the onslaught of attacks, panting with…exertion. The sparks at his groin grew as he felt Gojyo's erratic breath on the heated skin on his nape. Fearing the feeling would distract him enough to allow Gojyo to overpower him, the monkey fought harder against him. It seemed as though any minute, his limbs would give out, and the kappa would be victorious.

But then hips met hips, and both participants of the fight threw their heads back. Goku gasped in shock when Gojyo's cock came down square on his own, sending jolts of pleasure to course through his body. Gojyo had again stilled, and a quick peak down toward him revealed that he had fallen forward and caught himself with both hands planted on either side of Goku's hips for support. His head hung low, red hair brushing across Goku's bellybutton, and he was panting slightly as well. Goku's heart leapt once more in his chest when the kappa looked up to him with once more cleared eyes. They stared into his own with an inquiring look for a long period of time before they snapped back shut again. Once more, they were clouded over, and once more, Gojyo was clawing at his neck.

_W…what the hell? _Goku screamed in his mind, fending off a potentially fatal swipe at his jugular vein. _He keeps trying to kill me, until he gets some kind of sick pleasure feeling…It's like he's been hypnotized or something…_

Goku tried desperately to remember what led to their current position (ga-dong-CHHH!), and recalled his and Gojyo's night out at the bar.

_**(BREAK!!!)**_

"Oh, c-come on, Gokuu-kuu! Have another! I'll buy!"

Goku burst into laughter.

"Dude! You called me—ha!—You called me 'Goku-ku!'"

"I did?" Gojyo gasped in wonder. "Well then! I guess—_hic_—that'll just have to be your new name! It suits you a lot better, you know."

"Does _not_!" Goku shouted. "Tha' soun's like a chick's pet name, y'know? Like a _chick_!"

"Yeah, wull you_ look _like a chick! You know that?" Gojyo sputtered, taking a swig of the powerful substance. Goku blanched.

"I do not look like a chick, you freak! If anything, you look more like a chick than me! Mr. Long-Haired-Girly-Girl!"

"Dude, I am _all_ man," Gojyo sauced out, wiggling an eyebrow, "if you want, we could go into the bathroom, and I could show you how-_hic_-manly I am." He than burst into a fit of erratic giggles. Goku joined in, nearly falling out of his seat laughing.

"Bar tender! Another round over here!"

_**(BREAK!!!)**_

Goku racked his brain to think of what happened after that.

_Wait! That weird waiter at the bar…I thought I saw him slip something into the drinks! It wasn't my imagination after all! I bet that's what's got Gojyo goin' all psycho on me! _

"Ahh!! Ohhhhh…"

Goku was snatched out of his thoughts with a gasp as Gojyo's thigh came into contact with his erection and rubbed hard against it.

_Damn hormones, _Goku thought desperately. _This is getting me too turned on to think straight…_

At this point, Goku's entire body throbbed with the pressure of his heated state, and his cock was beginning to turn a lovely shade of purple.

_Okay…the last thing I remember is being at the bar with Gojyo, having my first sake…It tasted weird, and I started feeling dizzy…And now I'm here…_

Goku tried desperately to figure out what got him to regain consciousness, as he was sure he'd been slipped the same thing from which Gojyo was suffering.

_Well, I woke up hungry as usual. Nothing different about that…_

_Hungry._

Hungry.

His hunger had been what woke him up. That _had_ to be it! He woke up, doing what he did best…starve! And now, Gojyo only seemed to come to his senses when his erection came into contact with Goku.

_ That asshole must have slipped us something that's only repelled by thoughts of what we most desire! Damn pervert…sex really IS the only thing on his mind—Oh!…ah…Ah!_

Gojyo's testicles found his once more, throwing the kappa off once more. He let out a loud moan, eyes rolling back in their sockets.

It was pretty clear to Goku that there would only be one way to stop the kappa's onslaught of attacks; the only problem was deciding which was worse, the situation he was in now, or the situation he'd be in if he decided to go through with it. But then Gojyo landed a particularly hard blow to his head. At this rate, if he didn't get Gojyo back to normal, the kappa would probably kill him.

_Well, if this is what it's gonna take to get Gojyo back…_

Forcing all conscious thoughts out of his mind and ignoring the mental sirens blaring in his head, Goku harshly thrust his hips into Gojyo. Both youkai shouted at the sudden connection their erections, and Gojyo began mumbling something—

"Goku…"

Goku snapped his eyes open and stared dumbly at the man on top of him.

Two perfectly clear, lust-filled red ones stared back.

Deciding it would be better to act first and think later, Goku quickly grabbed Gojyo's hair and yanked his head down forcefully, forcing their faces awkwardly together until Goku managed to connect their lips together. He held the squirming, surprised kappa there, unsure of what to do next.

_What is it that people in the movies and on TV do? It looks like they're moving their mouths against each other's…_

Hesitantly, Goku began opening and closing his mouth against Gojyo's lips, somewhat resembling a fish. Gojyo kept fighting, so Goku tried to figure out what else he could do.

_I've seen them use their tongues sometimes too…_

Goku licked Gojyo's bottom lip from side to side like windshield wipers. Suddenly, the redhead's body tensed and his head snapped back.

"Go, Goku?" the confused kappa said gruffly. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and his breaths were coming in short bursts. His face was slightly tinted pink, which was a decided improvement from the milky white complexion he'd boasted before. He stared at Goku questioningly, waiting for an explanation.

Goku, not wasting a second to clarify, bucked up against him, reconnecting their hips and rolling his own to create friction once more. Gojyo cursed in surprise and moved to climb off of Goku, but proved too slow as the monkey quickly wrapped his legs around his waist, crushing any hopes of escape. Gojyo lost balance and fell forward again, catching himself with his hands on either side of Goku's head.

"W-ah-what the hell?" he inquired, slamming his eyes shut and moaning as Goku humped up against him once more. "Goku, what are you doing? _AHHHHHHH_, wait, stop! _Ohhh_…" Goku guessed the poor guy deserved some sort of explanation, so he did his best to give him one without interrupting his movements.

"Okay," he said quickly between pants, "we were poisoned, I got hungry and threw up, so I'm—_AH!_ —better, you still got the poison, and ya need to get rid of it, so-_NNNNNNNGH_-shut up, close your eyes, and pretend I'm a girl!"

With that, Goku harshly grabbed Gojyo's hair again and reconnected their lips, this time not waiting for permission as he forced his tongue into the kappa's mouth. Gojyo grunted in surprise, but this time did nothing to stop Goku's clumsy ministrations. Goku continued his award-winning fish impressions on Gojyo's mouth for a few moments more, until the mouth in question opened, releasing a poorly restrained laugh.

"Wha—what's so funny?" huffed a blushing Goku after breaking away from Gojyo.

"You're a really bad kisser," Gojyo said truthfully. Goku, if possible, blushed an even deeper shade of crimson.

"Shut up! I'm trying to help you, and you're making fun of me! I don't see _you_ doing any better!" Goku immediately regretted the challenge as the smirk on Gojyo's face widened.

"Okay then," he said smoothly, "Here, put your tongue back in my mouth." He then parted his lips in invitation.

Goku, flustered and embarrassed by the kappa's forwardness, could think of nothing else to do but comply. He'd seen the look he was receiving on Gojyo's face before, in countless bars, directed at countless women, and every time he saw that look, he didn't see Gojyo again till the wee hours of the morning. Yes, he knew that face, and nothing in the world scared him more than the prospect of being on the receiving end of it.

He nervously stuck his tongue out a little ways, willing himself not to look at Gojyo's face. The latter chuckled and grabbed his chin, wrenching his face up to look him in the eyes.

"Don't you think we're in this a little too deep for you to suddenly turn shy on me?" he asked, arching an eyebrow inquiringly.

"Shut up!" Goku snapped back, "I'm—I'm not used to this, okay? I just wanna take this a little slower."

"Oh, this coming from the instigator of this whole mess."

"Hey, I'm doing this for your own good, you know!"

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up and put your tongue in my mouth."

Before Goku could respond, Gojyo had latched his lips onto his, forcing the monkey's mouth open with his tongue and sucking Goku's tongue into his own mouth.

Who knew the stupid kappa wasn't all talk? Gojyo began sucking on the slick muscle in his mouth, sliding his own tongue along the underside of it as he did so. Goku whimpered at the sensation and let his mouth hang open slightly. Gojyo wasted no time inviting himself into the open mouth, delving his more practiced tongue deep into the slippery wet cavern. He raked the tip of it along the ridges on the roof of Goku's mouth, ending at the back of his front two teeth. He pulled back in surprise and groaned as he felt Goku's legs tighten around his waist and his cock come in contact with his once more, this time harder. It felt really good, so he ground his balls down against the monkey's in return, hoping to get more of the weird but hot sensation of another dick against his own.

Goku groaned and threw his head back. Gojyo took advantage of Goku's newly exposed neck and began to leave a sloppy trail of kisses down his nape. He slowly worked over to the center and sucked on his Adam's apple, enjoying the feeling of the vibrations caused by Goku's throaty moan. He then continued his trail downwards until he reached the soft vulnerable skin that connected his neck to his shoulders. He licked it once or twice, then bit down, hard. Goku yelped in either pain or ecstasy, he couldn't decide. He decided it was in pleasure as Goku goaded Gojyo on.

"Nnnngh, Gojyo," Goku moaned throatily, trying to get more of the anonymous need from which he was suffering. "More, _please!_"

Gojyo was smiling, Goku could tell, as he licked the fresh bite mark and continued downwards. He shifted his head to the right a little bit and licked Goku's left nipple lightly. Goku gasped again and arched his back ever so slightly, unconsciously trying to create more friction and pressure between his nipple and Gojyo's tongue. Gojyo obligingly licked the nipple harder and then bit down on it, more gently than he had his neck. Goku moaned again and grabbed a handful of crimson hair. Gojyo left the rock-hard nipple and traveled further down, stopping at his belly button and dipping his tongue inside of it. Goku writhed in pleasure as he left the belly button and continued his downward path. Upon reaching the wiry patch of hair just above his desired target, Gojyo kissed the small area teasingly. Goku thrust his hips up impatiently, poking Gojyo in the throat. Gojyo chuckled evilly and went still lower.

"Ssss-stop laughing at me, you—_ah_—prick!" Goku huffed, trying his best to glare down at the kappa. Gojyo stopped what he was doing and lifted his head slightly to face Goku with a smirk.

"You couldn't stop me if you wanted to, _Monkey_." Goku was pretty sure Gojyo wasn't talking about laughing.

With those final words, Gojyo lowered his head and wrapped his mouth around the head of Goku's erection. Goku gasped and unconsciously thrust his hips up harshly, trying to get his whole erection inside Gojyo's mouth. The action nearly gagged the kappa, until he forced his throat open, allowing the monkey's dick further in still. Soon, Goku's cock was fully sheathed inside of Gojyo's mouth and throat. Huh, Gojyo didn't know he could do that…

After growing accustomed to the hot cock in his mouth, Gojyo started moving his head up and down, fucking Goku's dick with his throat. Goku tried to thrust upward again, but Gojyo kept him firmly against the cot, ensuring that he wouldn't have his gag reflexes tested again. Gojyo experimented, trying a trick used on him once or twice. He went to the tip and rolled his tongue over it just right, sending Goku into another fit of moans and spasms. He then took all of him back in again, swallowing hard, then roughly licking back up the underside of the monkey's cock and dragging his teeth along the top. He then scraped his bottom teeth against the bottom of the head, against his f-spot. Goku arched off the cot once more and screamed in an almost animalistic way. The sound shook every bone in the kappa's body.

Goku's screams were more arousing than anyone's Gojyo had ever heard, and the reactions he was getting was making his own arousal throb; he wanted to hear more of them. He also wanted some attention himself. He pulled his head away from Goku, kissing the tip of the whimpering monkey's erection reassuringly. He moved his head down, placing a lick on each of Goku's balls, sucking on one, then the other. He then licked the thin area of skin between Goku's balls and the tight pucker of his asshole. Then he poked experimentally at the little pucker that rested between Goku's ass cheeks. Goku gasped and arched his back clean off the cot as Gojyo's tongue penetrated him and slid along his inner walls.

"AHH! GOJYO!" Goku cried at the foreign sensation of Gojyo's tongue inside of him. Gojyo tried to push his tongue further in, but Goku wouldn't let him; he was clenching his muscles way too tight. He traced his finger soothingly up Goku's thigh, encouraging him to relax. Slowly, Goku unclenched enough for Gojyo's tongue to further penetrate his ass. He swirled it around experimentally, tracing along the walls of his entrance and moving it in and out

Goku panted heavily, shuddering at the weird heat and pressure caused by the wet tongue. He was beginning to grow accustomed to the intrusion, and the discomfort that laced the heat slowly diminished. Once the pain was nearly all gone, Goku began to enjoy the odd sensation and urged Gojyo to make more of it, pushing his hips back against his face. Goku grunted and moaned loudly when Gojyo sealed off the pucker with his lips and sucked in hard.

Unfortunately, just as the tongue really started to feel good, Gojyo took it back out. Goku whined and pushed his hips up, sandwiching Gojyo's nose with his ass cheeks. Gojyo chuckled and leaned closer to him.

"My, but aren't we getting impatient," he cooed, "Don't worry, I'm going to make you feel even better soon." With that, he lifted his right hand up to his mouth, slowly pushing his middle finger through his _Oh_'d lips up to his knuckles. He pulled his finger back out again, then pushed it back in.

"N-no," Goku said, causing Gojyo to raise his eyebrows questioningly. But then, Goku reached up slowly, hazy, half-lidded gaze never turning from Gojyo. "Let me." Gojyo gulped and nodded, watching as the monkey took his bony middle finger out of his mouth and placed it in his own, running his tongue all over it as he gently pulled it out and pushed it back in again. He then did the same to his pointer finger and ring finger, finishing up with his pinky. He then released the hand, staring down at Gojyo suggestively. He then sighed, trying to calm himself down, and clamped his eyes shut.

"You're a fast learner," he heard Gojyo's husky voice say. He felt a slick finger tip press lightly against his virgin entrance. He merely moaned and nodded, not trusting his voice to come out in the right octave. He then gasped as the finger penetrated the tight pucker of his entrance, arching clean off the cot once again. Gojyo stopped and let Goku catch his breath before proceeding to completely engulf the finger with Goku. Goku let out a small whimper and pushed back onto the finger, trying to ignore the pain and focus on the heat. Gojyo began moving his finger in and out of Goku, bringing forth enticingly bittersweet noises of pleasure and discomfort from Goku. Once the pain had subsided somewhat in Goku, he added a second finger, just as slowly and carefully as before. As soon as Goku was moaning again, he began moving his fingers in and out of him once more. There was no doubt that Goku was enjoying this, from the noises he made to the faces he made to the desperate way in which he clung to Gojyo as the thrust his hips up to meet the fingers. Not to mention the quivering erection which lie between himself and Goku. The way Goku was reacting was becoming too much for him; he _needed_ to be inside him. Fast.

"Goku," he whispered, voice getting huskier, "I'm going to speed this up a bit. It may hurt at first, but it'll start feeling better. Now if it gets too painful, tell me, and I'll stop. I'll stop if it kills me."

Goku nodded, barely in coherence, as Gojyo "sped things up." He scissored his fingers, stretching Goku even further. Goku cried out in surprise, but was otherwise silent. Gojyo then added a third finger, moving in and out rather quickly. Goku squirmed as pleasure gradually took over the pain. The pinky was last to join, moving in and out with the rest of them. Finally, Gojyo dubbed Goku's stretched entrance ready for him. He looked down at the young youkai hesitantly, and Goku stared back.

"Umm," Gojyo started, suddenly feeling a bit shy, "would you, um…" He then pointed down to his erection. Goku nodded in understanding. Gojyo moved his body up so that he was straddling Goku's neck, and Goku took all of him that he could fit in (which was a surprising amount). Gojyo had to throw his head back and moan as Goku did the same things he'd done to him not too long before.

Oh, yes, he was a _very _fast learner.

He fought the urge to thrust his hips forward and gag Goku as he continued his work. After a few moments, Goku released Gojyo's member with a _pop_ and looked up at Gojyo expectantly. Comprehending, Gojyo moved back down, "accidentally" brushing the tip of his erection against Goku's lips and smearing a little precome onto them. The leveled his hips with Goku's and pushed the head of his erection at the freshly stretched entrance.

"Brace yourself," Gojyo grunted. Goku nodded and wrapped his legs back around the kappa's hips. He slowly pushed the head of his member inside of him. Goku all but screamed as he arched his back off the cot. He writhed more as Gojyo continued to bury himself, slowly but surely, into Goku.

"Jesus," Goku grunted through his teeth, "it's tight…" Too tight. Goku was clenching and tensing his ass hole muscles, nearly crushing Gojyo's dick in the process.

"Goku," he winced, "you've…got to…relax." He bent over and kissed Goku's eyebrow comfortingly. Gradually, Goku relaxed, clenching and unclenching his muscles. The feeling was driving Gojyo mad, and it was taking a great deal of self-control not to fuck his brains out on the spot. But he waited until Goku was completely relaxed. Goku inhaled deeply, then exhaled, and squeezed his legs tighter for a moment, apparently signaling to Gojyo that he was ready.

Upon the signal, Gojyo pulled his hips back, bringing his dick with them, until only the head was still buried inside Goku's hole. He then pushed his hips forward again, sliding back inside of the monkey. Goku shivered at the unbearable heat created by the cock rubbing up against the inner walls of his asshole, but in no way acted as though he wished them to stop. Gojyo began to rock his hips slowly back and forth, pulling in and out of Goku. Goku wrapped his arms around Gojyo's neck, pulling their bodies closer together as though for comfort. Gojyo submitted to the pull, lying more squarely against the teen beneath him. The new position proved to be surprisingly pleasurable; with every thrust, their chests rubbed up and down together, causing their nipples to collide repeatedly. Gojyo was shocked to discover just how sensitive his own nipples were. It didn't take long for them to perk up as Goku's did.

Gojyo began to alter the angles at which he entered Goku in an attempt to find what he knew would keep Goku clinging to him the way he was. Suddenly, Goku shuddered and cried out. His entire body began spasming, and his back arched off of the cot for the umpteenth time that evening (Gojyo assumed it was some time in the evening).

"_AAH!_ Oh, god! _Oh! Ah_!"

Gojyo's eyes went a little wide and his thrusting slowed momentarily. He had no idea that he'd react like _that_.

"Ho-holy shit, what _was_ that?" Goku demanded breathlessly.

"That, my friend," Gojyo breathed with a little smirk, "was your prostate."

"Nnn, touch it again!"

Gojyo obliged, relocating the spot in Goku and aiming to hit it with every thrust. Goku thrashed around wildly under Gojyo as Gojyo began to lick his neck again.

_"Please, _Gojyo," Goku whimpered pleadingly, _"_F-_aaah_-faster!"

Gojyo clenched his teeth together and quickened his pace, grabbing Goku's leg and placing it on his shoulder for better leverage. Now he was able to penetrate deeper, hitting Goku's spot more easily. Goku's leg was spasming as he roughly used all of his strength to push back, thrusting up with every down stroke from Gojyo.

"Oh, Jesus, Goku…" Gojyo moaned, rapidly losing control of his rhythm as Goku's dizzyingly tight walls began once again to loosen and contract on his now painfully erect member. "Ah! Keep doing that…Yessss…"

Gojyo sped up still more, determined that they would come together. His erratic breath mixed with Goku's as he leaned down, placing his forehead against the monkey's slick, sweaty chest. Goku proved to be incredibly limber, keeping his leg propped up on Gojyo's shoulder even at such an extreme angle. Both the kappa and the monkey began to speed up their thrusts to an erratic pace, unable to differentiate one's moans from the other's.

Suddenly, Goku let out a roar and grabbed Gojyo, flipping him over. He then swung a leg over Gojyo's waist, planting a knee on each side of him, and frantically started to impale himself upon the kappa's dick over and over and over again, grabbing his own dick and furiously pumping himself with no discernable rhythm whatsoever. Gojyo barely managed to open an eye to look at Goku, pumping his own cock and humping himself on the kappa's dick. The sight left him feeling so light headed that he had to put his head back down on the cot. The force behind his upward thrusts multiplied tenfold, and the only things either could hear were the moans and screams of desperation and the oddly sensual sound of wet skin slapping wood and other wet skin repeatedly.

Gojyo could feel the pressure tightening in his balls, and he knew he'd come soon, and was thrilled to hear evidence of the same from Goku.

"Ah! AH! I-I think I'm gonna-!"

Gojyo lifted his head once more to get a good look at Goku, at the intensity of seeing the monkey fondle himself while bouncing rapidly onto his dick. By chance, their eyes met, and all control was lost. Gojyo took Goku's hips into a vice grip and began pulling him up and down on his member at a speed only obtainable by youkai. Goku's face contorted in his pleasure as his balls drew up, preparing for release. His teeth ground together, and tears of overwhelmed-ness began pooling at the corners of his eyes. Gojyo could tell he was close, which was good, because it wouldn't be long for him either. The monkey completely abandoned his dick and planted his hands on either side of Gojyo's head for better leverage. Now, every stroke was not only fast, but also deep. A shudder ripped through every cell in Goku's body, so intense that Gojyo could feel it around his cock.

"Oh…oh, _shit…SHIT! GOJYO! SO—AH! YES! YES! MY—OH! SHIIIT!"_

Goku all but screamed as white ribbons of fluid spurted hard out of the slit of his abandoned cock. The uncontrolled organ flew about in its excitement, sending come to splatter all over his face and chest, as well as Gojyo's. In the same instant, Gojyo felt the walls of Goku's ass hole tighten incomprehensibly, until he could no longer thrust his hips forward. He was held deep in the wet cavern of Goku's ass, and his own impending orgasm made itself known. Semen shot into Goku's ass with a force that nearly pushed Gojyo's dick out of it. The added juices once again allowed movement in the hole, and Gojyo exploited it, humping up into Goku as he returned the strokes in a downward motion. Milked of everything he had to offer, Goku promptly collapsed on top of Gojyo, panting heavily. Gojyo's eyes rolled slightly into the back of his head, unable to regain total coherence for several minutes.

He really had to wonder just how the hell Goku was able to pick up on sex _that fast._ Maybe it was just the fact that he hadn't been fucked in so long, but Goku was…

"Ne, Gojyo?"

The kappa was pulled abruptly out of his thoughts.

"Hmmm?"

"Is it always like that?"

Gojyo opened his eyes and looked down at the innocent eyes of the Monkey King.

"Like what?"

"You know…" he hesitated, as if looking for the right word. "Amazing?"

Gojyo let slip a small smile. So Goku was thinking the same thing he was.

"Goku, you sound like a chick."

The monkey hit him. Not too hard, though. "I'm being serious, you prick."

"No, Goku," he laughed. "No, it isn't."

Goku smiled.

"Good."

He paused.

"Yech, this feels disgusting. Where's a tissue when you need it?"

"You want I should clean it?" Gojyo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh? And how do you plan to do that?"

"Oh, here, I'll show you. Lift up your legs."

With that, he stuck his tongue out comically and lowered his head towards his ass.

"Ach, no! Gojyo, stop!!"

"Why? It's not exactly unfamiliar territory anymore." Goku blushed.

"But I'm all covered in—you know—and—hey!"

Gojyo laughed and tackled him to the cot. They playfully wrestled for a few minutes, until their fatigue won out. They then collapsed once again, this time with Gojyo on top. He looked down on Goku, and smiled.

"Goku, I think I'm—"

_"My, my, and here I thought nothing would ever happen."_

_**(BREAK!!!)**_

Haha. Don't you HATE cliffhangers? Yeah, this motherfucker is 22 and 1/2 pages! And without all the extra mess, it's 6,007 words long. Not too shabby for a nearly plot-less lemon story, ne?

I'll post more later, if any readers like what I've got.

Please leave me comments! I love to hear what people think about my junk!! Be honest, and tell me if you think it sucks and why, so that next time I write something, I'll know _not_ to do whatever I did to make this one suck. It's just good insurance.

There'll be four chapters total, if people like this first one. The second and third will cover the rest of this story, and the fourth one will be a lil bonus chapter covering what Hakkai and Sanzo have been doing the whole time! Q (the face to the left is Hakkai, except his oracle is on the wrong side…)

Ugh, I have NO idea how I'm gonna make the other chapters as long as this'n. I'll just have to see what I can do. It might take a little while before I can update; I'll need time to rework the rest of the story. I'm planning on going in a slightly different direction from my original draft.

I hope to see you all again soon!

Toodles!!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I have no excuse for why this is so late, except that i'm a lazy lil bitch 3 lol

Sorry 'bout that.

But here it is, at long, long last, the second installment of Poison and Smut! It's a little filler-y, but alas, it's a necessary evil.

WARNINGS: yaoi (malexmale love), some violence, terribly cliche dialogue, slight plotlessness, and vomit (plays no role whatsoever in the lemon part...icky!)

SPECIAL NOTE: Read the notes at the end of the chapter for a SPECIAL OPPORTUNITY to be my muse and inspire me to write a bonus chapter!! More details there.

Mkay, that's about it. Now...ENJOY!! 3

RECAP: Gojyo laughed and tackled Goku to the cot. They playfully wrestled for a few minutes, until fatigue won out. They then collapsed once again, this time with Gojyo on top. He looked down on Goku, and smiled.

"Goku, I think I'm--"

"My my, and here I thought nothing would ever happen."

2.) I Hate to Point Out the Obvious, But...

Gojyo jumped at the strange voice and spun his head around to face the door. There stood a man who appeared to be in his mid to late thirties, with thick-framed glasses and long, dark hair. He was tall and frail, with pale skin and bony, well, everything. He leaned nonchalantly against the open door frame, smiling coyly at the two youkai sprawled out on the cot.

Goku stared wide-eyed at the man, his subconscious trying not to allow his conscious to realize that some strange man was staring at him, lying naked and sweaty under another man. Not to mention all the semen everywhere...

Oh damn, he just realized it.

Goku tensed up and began wiggling under the kappa, trying to free himself like a trapped animal. Gojyo, feeling Goku move under him, gasped and jumped off. Both boys' hands jerked down to their come-coated crotches, covering their privates in embarrassment. The stranger laughed at the youkais' sudden display of modesty.

"Oh, boys," he chuckled, "after that show you just put on for me, do you honestly think there is anything to hide?" Goku blushed, and Gojyo growled.

"Wh-who the fuck are you?" he demanded, scrunching up his face and baring his teeth. "And where the fuck am I?" To his annoyance, the stranger's smile widened.

"Ooh, what a nice face, Gojyo. So feral, so sexy. You sure know how to get a man's libido a-going. But you should really save your bedroom eyes for lil' Goku here."

"Answer the fucking question, you prick!" Gojyo growled. He leaned forward in a threatening manner, but stopped and turned his gaze to the quivering Goku next to him, who was looking panicked and pointing directly at the prick in the doorframe.

"Aww, I've never had a pet-name before, Gojyo-kun--" Gojyo blanched at the childish way in which the stranger just addressed him, "--I kind of like it. I'll have to begin introducing myself as Prick-chan now."

"You! I remember you!" Goku shouted, shaking his finger as if he were scolding a child. "You're that waiter! The one who gave us those drinks!" Gojyo scrunched his face in confusion at Goku's words. "What the hell did you give us, you bastard?"

"Bastard? And here I thought my new name was Prick. You really need to go ahead and settle on one concisive name."

"I said, what's you're name, douche-bag!" Gojyo demanded dangerously, hands moving from his crotch to clench on his thighs. Mr. Prick chuckled once more.

"Ah, three new nicknames in one day? I feel flattered. But it's getting to be a little ridiculous, yes? Perhaps if we just go with my real name to cut back on the confusion?" He bowed lowly, nose virtually grazing his knee, and Gojyo creased his brows at the sudden formality in the crude man's actions.

"My name is Yasashiku," he said, "God of Love and Lust."

Gojyo's creased eyebrows shot up into his hairline at the statement. "God of...Love?" he repeated.

"Yes, and Lust," the man giggled. "I oversee all romantic and sexual aspects of Human Life--" he put more emphasis on the word "sexual" than Gojyo was comfortable with, "--I preside over Mankind's deepest and darkest desires, sexual and otherwise." He eyed the kappa on the cot and pushed himself off of the doorframe. "You ought to know all about that, eh, Gojyo-kun?"

Gojyo blinked and looked down at his lap. "Shut up," he gritted quietly. Yasashiku laughed again, approaching the cot.

Goku stared silently between the two men as they swapped banter. The verbal spar was beginning to go over his head, and he had absolutely no idea what the strange god was talking about. Gojyo wasn't saying anything in return after his last comment, so he decided to interject.

"Wull, what the heck are you doing, trying to get us together, huh?" he asked, looking over at Gojyo, whose mortified gaze shot up to him for a second, then returned back to his lap.

"Well, Goku-chan, I've been watching you two lately." Goku jumped nearly out of his skin as the voice came from behind him. "And quite frankly, I was getting a little worried about you." Goku and Gojyo quickly turned untrustingly to face the god and waited for him to continue. "Normally, I'm not allowed to interfere with the affairs of youkai, but these...special circumstances have called for desperate measures of action. You see, many of the divine rulers believe that certain developments in group dynamics have arisen amongst the four of you, and these developments are beginning to show through in recent performance; many fear that the continuation of said developments could hinder, even jeopardize the goals of your mission."

Goku's eyes began to wander from side to side as though he were looking around the room for a translation. "What the hell are you talking about, huh?" he demanded meekly. Yasashiku chuckled, and Gojyo gritted his teeth.

"You see, Goku," the god began, darting his eyes to Gojyo and smirking slightly, "I really hate to point out the obvious, but certain...emotions have arisen in our Gojyo here--"

"Shut up," teh kappa muttered under his breath.

"Emotions which, try as he might, he just simply cannot control--"

"I said, shut up, you damn prick!" Gojyo was standing now.

"Emotions of love--"

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL KILL YOU!" With these words, Gojyo lunged at the man, only to introduce his face to the cold stone floor. He immediately jumped back to his feet, ignoring the slow trickle of blood oozing from his left nostril, and searched for the cursed god. He was no longer in front of him.

"Aww, is widdle Gojyo-kun embarrassed by the truth?" Gojyo whipped around to see Yasashiku pressed firmly against the back of a wide-eyed Goku, running his fingertips gently over his taught abdomen. The monkey seemed to be frozen in shock and fear, staring pleadingly at Gojyo for help. Enraged, Gojyo moved toward the cot, but no more than three steps later, he reacquainted his already bloodied face with the floor.

And then he was retching. Violently, he emptied his stomach onto the stone floor. Wiping his mouth, he grimaced at the stench and taste of the acidy bile before him, suddenly acutely aware of the thick, permeable blanket of sweat, sex, blood, and vomit that hung in the air. In fact, all of his senses seemed to suddenly sharpen. Slowly regaining his composure, Gojyo righted himself, running his hand once more over his face and wiping the sickening mixture of vomit and blood from his nose.

"Get...the FUCK...away from him," he panted slowly, articulately, standing still as possible, as not to risk another tumble onto the floor. Yasashiku chuckled, ignoring Gojyo's command.

"You know, Gojyo-kun," teh god said, bringing up his second hand to trace the thin neckline of poor petrified Goku, "I can't say that i can blame you."

Goku, coming slightly out of his daze, bit his lip in confusion.

"Blame? Blame him for what?"

"After all, who wouldn't find this beautiful physique irresistible? And who would've guessed that someone with a frame so slight would have such a sizable package? My my, Goku, you seem to be hung like a horse!"

Goku blushed purple and looked down to his lap, finding his own semen there and blushing still deeper. "Wha-what are you talking about? You're not making any sense!"

Gojyo could see Goku's eyes well up in his confusion, and all he wanted to do was grab him and hold him and make him smile and--

"Oh, but surely you've realized by now, Goku?" Yasashiku chuckled, pressing his lips flush against the monkey's ear. Anger flared once more in Gojyo's chest, and he walded forward, bloody nose be damned. He swiftly grabbed for those vile, groping hands on his Goku, sadly missing and grabbing at Goku's chest instead. Goku gasped as Gojyo's palms rubbed against his nipples, causing them to perk up once more. Gojyo cursed in embarrassment and snatched his hands back. Yasashiku had disappeared once again.

"Really now, boys, you can't keep your hands off one another for a moment?" the god chuckled from behind Gojyo. The cappa growled and spun around on his heels. "Would you stop that already?" he cried.

"Fine," Yasashiku replied, "but only if you tell little Goku here the truth."

"What, tell me what?" Goku asked, confusion written all over his adorable face.

"Nothing, Goku, it's Nothing!" Gojyo gritted, rubbing his eyes in frustration. Goku looked at Gojyo with questioning eyes. The stupid kappa was hiding something, he could tell.

"Gojyo, what is it?" the monke asked, reaching his hand out to stroke the kappa's arm. "Please tell me."

Gojyo stared down at Goku. He could feel his resolve crumbling. "You--you don't wanna know, Goku."

"Oh, sure he does," Yasashiku whispered, now next to them on the cot.

"Shut the hell up!" Goku shouted, aiming a frustrated punch at the god (and of course missing as he once again relocated himself out of reach). "Come on, Gojyo, you can tell me. What is it?" He looked closely at the uncertainty in Gojyo's eyes. "Is it...is it about me?" Gojyo blinked, looking Goku in the eyes for the first time since they came together on that damn cot. "Do you...i mean, did you have, um, well, you know...about me?" Gojyo suddenly growled and grabbed Goku by the back of the neck and crushed their lips together in a heart-shattering kiss. Goku moaned in surprise, closing his eyes as Gojyo shoved his tongue into his mouth. He began to suck eagerly at the hot wet organ in his mouth, his body beginning to stir once more at the kappa's ministrations. They kissed long and hard for several minutes, finally breaking whne Goku was sure his lungs would burst.

"Gojyo--"

"Goku, I can't--I mean--shit, man! Why do you have to fucking do this to me? You force me to have these damned feelings, then you--i mean--you, and I, and we--like--do all of that, and now--now you make me say it, you make me admit my weakness to you, after I fought so damn hard to never let you know! I swore I wouldn't let you know I love you! It's not--you're so--"

"You mean you love me too?" Goku asked, eyes widening.

"Of course I fucking love you, you idiot! How could you--" Wait. Gojyo stared at Goku in shock. "Um, 'too?'"

"What, you think that after what we just did, I wouldn't feel anything? Who's the idiot, Gojyo?" Goku laughed at the combination of indignation and sheer happiness on the kappa's face. "I mean, who the hell else would I lose my virginity to, just to save them?"

"Oh, yeah," Gojyo said, suddenly realizing that he had absolutely no idea what in the hell was going on, or how in the hell having sex would "save" him. "Could you kinda re-explain the whole saving me thing? I was a bit...distracted before."

"Oh." Goku blushed, but nodded. "Well, you and I went drinking and everything, right?" Gojyo nodded. "Well, while we were at that bar, this asshole over here--" he motioned to the smugly smiling Yasashiku, "--slipped some kinda potion or some shit into our drinks. Well, this shit made us go all crazy and fight-y, hence all the bruises and all that."

Gojyo chuckled. "'Hence?'" Goku punched him (not too hard, though).

"Anyway, we apparently knocked each other out fighting, and when I woke up, I was super hungry. All I could think about was food. Then, I threw up, and I suddenly felt way better. Turns out, the reason i threw up the potion, or whatever it is, was because i was thinking about what I most desired--eating!"

Gojyo nodded. "Um, okay, I think I follow you so far."

"Okay. So, you woke up, and you were still all crazy. You were attacking me. But suddenly, you, well, erm..." Goku trailed off shyly for a moment. "You kinda started getting, um, hard, and every time we, we...touched...you'd get better. That's when I realized, the only way to get you back to normal would be to give you what you most desire--sex."

Gojyo could feel his heart swelling with love. He couldn't believe anyone would do something like this for him. This--this selfless need to help those around him...this was the reason he loved the stupid monkey so much. He gently caressed Goku's cheek. "No. Sex isn't teh thing I desire most."

Goku blinked at Gojyo in confusion. "It--it's not?"

Gojyo smiled and shook his head. "No. It's you."

Goku blushed again, but smiled. He placed his hand over teh larger one on his cheek.

"Aww, isn't this just a Kodak moment?" Yasashiku gushed. Damn, forgot about him. Gojyo growled and turned to face the twisted god.

"Alright, you've achieved your goal with us. Will you let us go now?" Yasashiku rubbed his chin as though he were giving the question a lot of serious thought.

"No."

"What?" Goku shouted incredulously. "Come on, man!" Yasashiku laughed.

"Hmm...perhaps I could be persuaded to let you two go...on one stipulation."

Goku and Gojyo gulped, already knowing where this was going. "What is it you want?" Goku asked nervously.

Yasashiku smiled. "I want..."

BREAK!!!!

hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha (insert more evil laughter here)

Cliffhangers are a bitch, yes??

Never ye fear, folks. I'm already working diligently on the final installment of Poison and Smut!

OH!! AND I REALLY NEED SUGGESTIONS FOR THE BONUS CHAPTER ABOUT SANZO AND HAKKAI!! I wanna write something lemony and hot, but I have absolutely NO idea how to get them in bed. If you can think of any cute little ideas (preferably no action-y fighting sequences...those are hard to write), just drop me a line in the review section, and if I like your suggestion, I'll use it and give you props!! 333

Toodles!!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, here it is! (Drumroll, please)

The final installment to Poison and Smut!!! I really think i outdid myself on this one. I'm very happy with how the sexiness turned out XD

WARNINGS: yaoi (malexmale love), lemons, anal, oral, rimming, toys, voyeurism, gushy-ness, slight plotlessness, cliche dialogue, cursing, and whatever the hell else i wanna write about XP

SPECIAL NOTE: i'm still looking for inspiration for a potential bonus chapter detailing the yummy acts of debauchery that kept sanzo and hakkai too busy to notice their teammates' extended absence. any thoughts?? drop me a line in the comments section, and if i use your suggestion, i'll dedicate the chapter to you!

ENJOY :)

RECAP: "Alright, you've achieved your goal with us. Will you let us go now?" Yasashiku rubbed his chin as though he were giving the question a lot of serious thought.

"No."

"What?" Goku shouted incredulously. "Come on, man!" Yasashiku laughed.

"Hmm...perhaps I could be persuaded to let you two go...on one stipulation."

Goku and Gojyo gulped, already knowing where this was going. "What is it you want?" Goku asked nervously.

Yasashiku smiled. "I want..."

3.) A Little Less Poison, a Little More Smut

"...to watch Gojyo ride Goku's cock like a horse."

Both youkai blinked at the bluntness of the request. Goku blushed deeply and looked as far away from Gojyo as possible. Gojyo's eyes, however, shot straight over to his teammate, eyeing his reaction nervously. He could see Goku's prominent erection poking proudly up from his lap. Clearly, the thought of being ridden excited him. His shyness was just too cute. The kappa found himself overwhelmed with affection for the embarrassed monkey.

But Gojyo was--for want of more savory terminology--a butt-virgin. He had never even entertained the thought of allowing a woman play with his ass during sex, let alone allow another man make him his bitch. Even during his months of hiding his anguished sexual desire for Goku, all of his fantasies involved the monkey wantonly offering up his ass for the kappa's pleasure. And to be perfectly honest, the thought of putting that beast of a cock between Goku's legs up his ass was more than a little scary. Goku's dick was certainly out of proportion with the rest of his body; it was long, probably almost 7 inches. Plus, it was thick, almost thick as Gojyo's meat. The kappa repressed a shudder of fear at the prospect of that tool stabbing into him.

But.

Goku had let him do it without so much as a moment's hesitation. And his cock was even longer than the poor monkey's, by about a half an inch. Goku didn't waste a second to save him once he realized what it would take to return him to normal. His dedication and loyalty to his comrades was Goku's greatest attribute, as well as his ability to love. He had so easily accepted his budding feelings of love for the kappa after their...encounter. It was what drew Gojyo to him to begin with. And of course, his feisty hotheadedness and taught ass were what got his cock on the same page with his heart. Soon, he found himself sneaking off nearly every night to find some discrete place to jerk off under the pretense that he was on the prowl for pussy.

But now--now he had the real thing sitting before him, covered in his own spunk, blushing deeply with embarrassment and arousal. Now was different. Now he had a chance to show Goku that he was willing to do anything for him, just as the monkey had done for him. Besides, it couldn't be so bad...After all, tons of guys liked being fucked in the ass. He looked back over to Goku, who, just five minutes ago, was begging for him to ram his cock into him faster and harder while fisting his own cock heartily. Gojyo was curious to find out for himself just what it was that had Goku whining so whorishly.

'Well, Goku IS a fast learner...' Gojyo reminded himself, smiling fondly at the memory of his most intense orgasm in his life.

Goku chewed his lip nervously as he watched a myriad of emotions splay one by one across his face. Once the original shock of the request wore off, the kappa looked genuinely afraid. But then, the fear melted into an intense thoughtful gaze. And all Goku could do was watch him out of the corner of his eye, entirely afraid of looking him in the eye.

What if Gojyo freaked out and decided he made a mistake? After what they just did...Goku didn't think he could ever do something like that with anyone else. The very thought of allowing another man inside of him simply revolted him.

Come to think about it, Gojyo was probably the only man he would have so easily consented to fucking. He probably wouldn't have even been able to bring himself to allow Sanzo inside of him, even to save himself. In fact, the thought made his stomach churn. Sanzo was too much of a father figure to the monkey, so...

Ew.

Goku was drawn out of his reverie when he saw Gojyo smile--SMILE. A dreamy sort of smile ghosted the kappa's lips, and a quick gaze to is lap revealed a twitching, semi-erect cock coming slowly to life. Goku blinked in surprise. Was Gojyo getting EXCITED by the thought of fucking himself on the monkey's cock?? He looked back up to Goku looked back up to Gojyo's face, forcing himself to look into Gojyo's eyes. The kappa smiled softly, nervousness still etched in his slightly creased forehead. He then surprised Goku further by leaning forward and planting a soft, lingering kiss on the monkey's lips.

"Alright," Gojyo said at long last, breaking the kiss but not breaking eye contact with Goku. "I'll play your twisted fucking game. I'll let Goku fuck me in the ass, but ONLY because I want to protect him and save him from your creepy ass. Plus, I wanna know what made Goku blow such a heavy fucking load." Goku blushed deeper and broke their gaze, looking down to his now pulsing cock, and Yasashiku grinned widely.

"Good. I wouldn't want it any other way."

After a brief moment of hesitation, the suddenly shy Gojyo reached out to touch Goku's face. He stroked his soft cheek for a moment, then trailed his hand down his neck. He pulled Goku in for a kiss, planting his lips firmly on the other's and eliciting an appreciative grunt from him. They kissed chastely for a moment, until Gojyo opened his mouth a bit and peaked his tongue out to run along the crack between Goku's upper and bottom lip. Goku let out another small noise and opened his mouth to allow the hot wet muscle in.

Once inside of Goku's mouth, Gojyo began to massage the monkey's tongue with his own, encouraging him to join in the action. Gradually, Goku began to comply, wiggling his tongue slowly from side to side along the bottom of Gojyo's. Gojyo groaned lowly in his throat, relishing Goku's innocent and unpracticed ministrations. He then groaned again, a little louder, when the monkey began to suck lightly on his tongue. He reached forward and gripped Goku's cock, stroking it in appreciation. Goku gasped into Gojyo' mouth and threw his arms around the kappa's neck, pulling him in closer and pushing his tongue forward and into his mouth. Gojyo happily accepted Goku's tongue, sucking it in deeper and gently scraping his teeth over it. Gojyo grunted when he felt Goku's smaller hand close over his own dripping cock.

"Yes, that's it," Yasashiku said lowly, gazing evenly with a small smile at the couple on the wooden cot. "Now don't forget, just jerking each other off won't be enough for me to let you go. You have to saddle up and ride him, Gojyo."

Goku whimpered again, breaking their heated kiss and panting heavily. Gojyo grunted as the monkey's hand squeezed his cock harder for a moment before loosening up once more. He looked at the sweaty, blushing mess before him and smiled wickidly.

"Goku, you're really excited about fucking me, aren't you?" Gojyo asked, giving the monkey a particularly hard jerk on his cock to punctuate his sentence. Goku choked out a sigh and breathily answered, "Yes!" Gojyo's smile widened as he sped up his hand in Goku's lap. "You wanna put your cock in me, don't you? You wanna feel me bouncing on your lap like a bitch in heat, don't you?" He then slowed his hand to an agonizing pace until he received the whiney answer he wanted.

"Go-Gojyooooo..." the monkey whined, trying to thrust into the kappa's hand. Gojyo was having none of that. He placed his free hand on the monkey's hip, stilling his erratic movements.

"Answer him, Goku," Yasashiku urged from the sidelines, "he likes dirty talk." Goku gasped again, and Gojyo could feel the cock in his hand jump at Yasashiku's words. Funny, that was the second time Yasashiku's voice made him react like that...

Wait.

Gojyo didn't think his smile could have gotten any wider. Could it possibly be...?

"Goku..." he began, boring holes into the monkey's red face with his heated gaze, "being watched like this is really getting you off, isn't it?"

"Oh god, yes!" Goku whined, throwing his head back as Gojyo doubled speed on his cock. "Oh, Gojyo!"

"Goku!" the kappa growled, suddenly pushing the monkey down on his back and practically pouncing on him. "That's so fucking hot!" He planted a knee on either side of Goku's hips and moved down to claim his lips in a fierce and possessive kiss. Goku gasped at the sudden move, but began to moan once again when he felt Gojyo's snake-like tongue force its way past his teeth. He wrapped his arms back around the kappa's neck and thrust his cock against his assailant's. Gojyo groaned into Goku's mouth and forcefully returned the monkey's ministrations, grinding harshly down against him.

"Shit, Goku," Gojyo gasped, breaking the kiss with a loud, wet, smack. "What are you fucking doing to me?"

"I--I think--aaah...I think I'm, uhh, humping you," Goku said, gripping Gojyo's hips tightly and assisting the kappa's thrusts. Gojyo chuckled a little between pants, running his hands over his own nipples and tweaking them into an erect state.

"You like it, don't you?" the kappa pressed, throwing his sweat-soaked red hair back as he groaned toward the ceiling. "You love my cock against yours...Say it!"

"Ugh, I like it!" Goku choked out, baring his teeth in his efforts.

"You like what?" Gojyo growled, moving his hands down to rub Goku's chest and nipples roughly.

"Ah! I like your cock! I love it...I love you! I love every fucking annoying, sexy, stupid thing about your stupid, pervy ass--ah!" Gojyo grabbed Goku's head and pulled his face up off the cot, kissing him yet again. Yet, this kiss was slightly different than the other ones. Sure, it was still forcefull and dominating, but it was somehow...sweeter.

Yasashiku watched quietly from the sidelines, his small grin growing by the minute. "May I suggest you move on to the main event before you two blow your loads all over each other too soon?" The god's voice brought Gojyo back to reality, and he broke the kiss. Goku whimpered at the loss, following the kappa's retreating lips with his own. Gojyo chuckled and climbed slowly off of the monkey, careful to rub as much of himself as he could against the other's cock as he did so.

"Okay," Gojyo said aloud, "How are we gonna do this?"

"Well," Yasashiku interjected, "What you failed to realize during your first romp is that I provided you with a bottle of Human-made lubricant...Astro Glide, it's called. Ah, those humans and their imaginative names...It's right there, under the cot." Gojyo peered over the side of the cot, and sure enough, there was a bottle of lube, as well as a slightly small dildo.

"What the hell?" Gojyo exclaimed, grabbing the toy and flashing it in front of the blushing Goku and the smiling Yasashiku.

"Well, I figured you could use a little help getting Goku loose for you. Dildos are excellent for such a task. Much more effective than fingers." Goku looked as though he were going to pass out from embarrassment. Gojyo huffed up in indigence.

"I was very careful with Goku!" Gojyo spat defensively, looking over to Goku for confirmation. "Wasn't I careful with you?" Goku, however, remained silent, practically hypnotized by the flopping toy in Gojyo's hand. Upon realizing this, Gojyo smirked and jiggled it around, receiving the desired effect as Goku's eyes followed it.

"Goku," the kappa said huskily, "you like this little toy?"

"Yes," Goku answered in a mystified tone. Gojyo chuckled.

"You wanna use it on me?" Gojyo asked, earning a whorish sigh from the monkey. "You wanna shove this little toy up my ass?"

"Yes," Goku gasped, "Um, please. I wanna, uh, fuck your ass with it. It'll help me get you nice and loose for my, um, hot, meaty cock." Gojyo would've laughed at Goku's pathetic attempt at dirty talk, were it not for the fact that the monkey's innocence was incredibly sexy. So instead, he grinned devilishly and leaned over to the monkey and put his lips right up against his ear.

"Then do it." With that, he dropped the lube and the dildo into Goku's lap and sat back on his ass, leaning back and opening his legs so that his privates were set fully on display. Goku gulped audibly and crawled on his knees over to his teammate, settling between his legs.

"O-okay. I'm going to touch your...your asshole now," Goku said, practically shaking with nerves. Gojyo smiled softly.

"Why are you nervous?" the kappa asked, stroking Goku's cheek subconsciously. "I'm the one about to get speared here."

"I know that," Goku laughed, "which is why I'm nervous. I want it to feel good, like it felt when you did it to me. But you're way more experienced than me. I'm just kinda scared you won't enjoy it..."

"Goku, I know I'll enjoy it," Gojyo said, kissing the monkey's temple. "Because it's you...and because, if our last little bout of rough fucking is any indication, you seem to catch onto the various aspects of sex pretty quickly."

Goku blushed again, smiling, and Gojyo pulled Goku in for a kiss. After a minute or so of necking, Gojyo grabbed the back of Goku's hair and pushed his face down so that the monkey's lips were against his neck. Goku complied to the silent command, kissing wetly down Gojyo's nape. Meanwhile, he reached for the bottle and dildo still in his lap, uncapping the gooey substance and squirting some of it into his hand. He then rubbed his fingers together, all the time not stopping his assault on Gojyo's neck.

"That's it, Goku," Gojyo growled, running his hands over the smooth expanse of Goku's back. "Keep going like that--OOHH-uuggh--!" Gojyo suddenly gasped when he felt a slim finger graze over the taught pucker of his asshole, then slowly begin to press against it. Goku began to lick one of the kappa's nipples in an attempt to distract him.

"Relax," he muttered around the nipple as he felt the muscle tighten reflexively. "It'll only hurt more if you don't." Gojyo sighed and nodded, forcing himself to take slow, calming breaths. Once Goku felt Gojyo calm down once more, he slowly buried his pointer finger into teh kappa's warm asshole. "See? It's not so bad, is it?"

"No, it's not so bad," Gojyo gritted, grimacing involuntarily. "Kinda...weird. But not so bad. Keep going."

"Okay..." Goku slowly penetrated Gojyo until his entire pointer finger was encased in the kappa's ass. He then began to wiggle it around experimentally. Gojyo grunted at the action, but said nothing. Taking this as the okay to continue, Gojyo began to pull his finger back out of Gojyo's tight entrance, only to push it back in once more as soon as just the tip was inside. This time, Gojyo grunted more breathily, eyes fluttering slightly.

"Whoa, that feels, uhhh, weird," he breathed, closing his eyes as Goku swirled his finger around to stretch him still further. Soon after, Goku added his middle finger, causing Gojyo to wince slightly and tense back up temporarily. Goku gently began to rub circles on Gojyo's thigh to calm him back down, a gesture which was greatly appreciated on Gojyo's part.

"Goku, you don't have to go so damn slow," Gojyo said at long last. "You're not gonna break me. I'm a youkai, after all."

"Oh, um, okay," Goku said, laughing embarrassedly. He began to accelerate the thrusting movement of his fingers inside of the kappa's asshole, still careful not to harm him.

Gojyo forced himself to remain calm as Goku continued his assault on his entrance. "Huh, you know, this doesn't hurt like I thought it woul--OHHH, shit!" Gasping, Gojyo nearly arched off the cot as Goku's nimble fingers grazed what he could only assume was his prostate. Goku stilled his fingers and stared in embarrassment and shock as Gojyo slammed his hips back onto the wooden surface and fluttered his eyes.

"Holy shit, Gojyo, fucking do that again. Now." Goku quickly did as he was told, digging around inside of the kappa's tight channel to relocate the bundle of nerves. Upon finding it, he began to forcefully abuse it, eliciting all sorts of yummy growling noises from Gojyo.

Gojyo began to pant feverishly, meeting Goku's eager fingers thrust-for-thrust. He could feel his heart racing, working overtime to get more blood into his nether-regions. He was getting far too worked up, and far too quickly. He needed a moment to breathe.

"Go--Gokuuu," he panted gruffly, reaching between his legs and grabbing the monkey's wrist. "You're gonna make me come too soon if you keep going at this rate." Goku blushed and smiled, obviously a little proud that he was able to make the usually stoic sex god lose control.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, grinning widely and rubbing the back of his neck. Gojyo smiled in return and reached for the dildo.

"I believe you said something about--what was it? Using this thing to 'get me nice and loose for your hot meaty cock?'" Goku smirked and punched Gojyo's arm playfully.

"Yeah, something like that." He then took the toy from Gojyo and poured a generous amount of lubricant onto it, stroking it suggestively to spread the substance all over the glistening object.

"Okay," Goku said at long last, "Here goes, I guess." With that, he slowly pressed the head of the dildo against the slightly stretched pucker of Gojyo's asshole. Gojyo gasped as he was slowly breached by the toy. The dildo filled him much more thoroughly than Goku's narrow fingers. The initial burn lasted only a moment, however, until the head of the fake dick scraped unceremoniously against his enflamed prostate. Gojyo choked out a strangled sigh and had to restrain himself from bucking back against the dildo.

Goku was nothing short of mystified by Gojyo's responsiveness, thoroughly relishing the fact that every grunt, every wimper, every growl was caused by him, directed toward him. Once the dildo was seated fully in Gojyo's ass, he began to retract it, slowly, until just the "head" remained incased in the kappa's tight warm heat.

"Gokuuuuu..." Gojyo growled breathily. "Goku, talk to me."

"Oh," Goku answered, blushing at the implications of the request--well, demand. He cleared his throat and said, "I can't wait to feel myself inside of your tight ass." As he said this, he reversed the toy's direction once more, sinking back into the slowly loosening hole with some ease this time.

"Yeahhh?" Gojyo said deeply, wrapping his hand around his engorged cock and stroking it harshly. "You wanna fuck my ass?"

"Yes," Goku said breathily. "I wanna fuck you so bad, my balls are turning blue. I wanna ram your, um, process-proton-posterior-eh...?" The monkey scrunched his nose up adorably, trying to remember the word he was searching for.

"Prostate?" Gojyo offered, unable to repress a chuckle, which turned into a throaty moan as the dildo once again stimulated the very bundle of nerves in question.

"Yes, sorry, prostate. I wanna ram your prostate with my, my cock, until you fuckin' cream all over yourself. You'd like that, wouldn't you? You wanna be treated like a bitch?"

Gojyo was slightly taken aback by how much Goku was getting into this whole dirty talk thing. It wasn't that he was so good at it. The boy didn't even know the word prostate before their first round of hot fucking. It was his eagerness to please the kappa that made it so fucking hot. It was the sex-laden voice that got Gojyo's heart racing.

"Yes," the kappa answered at long last, nipping playfully at the monkey's cheek, "make me your bitch, Goku. Now. I can't take much more of this." Goku nodded eagerly, practically ripping the toy out of Gojyo in his impatience. Gojyo winced slightly, but sat up and crawled toward Goku dutifully, pushing the monkey down onto his back and taking the tube of lube into his hand. He squeezed a fair amount onto the monkey's glistening cock and rubbed the organ a few times to spread the quickly warming substance all over. He then moved to straddle the monkey's lap, seating himself firmly on his dick. Goku groaned at the contact on is neglected cock, unconsciously jerking his hips up erratically to cause more friction. Gojyo allowed him to do so for a moment, bending down and planting wet, sloppy kisses all over his face and neck. He then reached behind him and grasped Goku's cock firmly, taking a deep breath and bringing it to press against his entrance.

"Alright," Gojyo gulped, closing his eyes and sinking down onto the head of Goku's cock, forcing his ass to stay loose and open as possible. Goku groaned deeply in his throat and grabbed Gojyo's hips, squeezing them tightly as though he were holding on for dear life. Gojyo's face contorted in discomfort as he impaled himself on Goku, but he refused to let up or slow down. Very slowly, he accepted the monkey's cock into his entrance, until it was fully sheathed inside of his tight heat.

"Are--are you okay?" Goku panted, his eyes fluttering at the intense warmth surrounding his fat cock. Gojyo nodded wordlessly, eye screwed shut and eyebrows knitted tightly together.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just...just gimme a minute, okay?" Goku nodded empathetically, rubbing soothing circles on Gojyo's thighs. He could feel the kappa's insides slowly unclench as he relaxed. Soon, he would be able to move.

"Damn, Goku," Gojyo muttered with a pain-laced chuckle, "You really ARE hung like a horse..." Goku could only laugh in return, blushing slightly in a mixture of pride and modest embarrassment. After another minute or so, Gojyo slowly wiggled his hips about, testing his boundaries. The pain had dulled considerably, and he deemed himself ready to proceed. Planting his knees firmly on the cot on either side of Goku, he slowly raised his hips up, feeling the monkey's sex organ rub enticingly along his inner walls. Once the head was all that remained inside of him, Gojyo reversed his direction, sinking back down onto Goku's cock.

"Shit, Gojyo, this feels amazing," Goku gasped, physically forcing himself not to thrust up into the kappa's hot, wet ass. All he could do was hold onto the redhead's hips for dear life and pray that he wouldn't blow his load too soon. Gojyo smiled down at the monkey, instantly relaxing more when he saw the pleasure he was bringing him. Slowly but surely, they began to build up a nice rhythm, Gojyo rocking his hips back and forth.

'Goddamnit, where is that fucking PROSTATE?' Gojyo thought, wanting to feel that blinding pleasure again. Of course, no sooner had he thought it than he brought his body down at just the right angle to cause the head of Goku's cock to press harshly against his bundle of nerves. Howling in surprise, the kappa arched his back almost painfully, unconsciously clenching his ass muscles around Goku.

"Oh my god, are you okay, Gojyo?" the monkey asked in shock.

"Ohh, yeaaaaaahhhhhh," the kappa moaned in response, staring open-mouthed at the ceiling as he ground his hips against Goku's to create more friction on his pleasure gland. Goku smirked and pressed slightly up into Gojyo, eliciting another breathy moan from the kappa.

Found it.

"Ooh, harder, dude, harder," Gojyo moaned, licking his lips and peering down at Goku with heavy lidded eyes. Goku nodded and complied to the best of his abilities, meeting Gojyo thrust-for-thrust as the kappa picked up his pace bouncing on his lap.

"Oh shit, Goku, this is fucking--ah, ohh--yeahh..."

"I, uhh, know," Goku gasped in response, panting with his own exertion. He could feel his balls beginning to draw up, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Gojyo was just too fucking tight...

Looking up, he could see the kappa's cock flopping haphazardly about with his erratic bouncing. The monkey admired the site for a few short seconds before reaching out and grasping the organ firmly in his hand. Gojyo cried out in surprise, throwing his fire red hair back once more in ecstasy as the monkey furiously fisted his cock in time with their thrusts.

"Ohh, Goku, I'm--I'm gonna--Oh, ahh--!" the kappa panted as his balls drew up in preparation for his pending orgasm.

"Me too," Goku cried, looking up at the sweating man above him. By chance, Gojyo looked down shortly after, and for the second time that night, the two youkai came looking into each other's eyes.

"SHIT!" Gojyo shouted, spurting gobs of hot seed all over Goku's chest. In the midst of his orgasm, the kappa's asshole clamped down on Goku's pulsing dick, pushing him over the edge. The monkey cried out, shooting a heavy stream of semen into the kappa's hole. He continued to thrust into Gojyo's tight entrance and jerk his cock heartily, milking them both of every last drop of semen. Gojyo shuddered in appreciation.

"Damn," Gojyo panted, collapsing onto Goku in exhaustion. Goku nodded wordlessly, taking the kappa's face into his hands and pulling him in for a deep kiss. They stayed connected for a moment, until Gojyo finally pulled away from the monkey and sat up to face Yasashiku.

"There, are you happy now, asshole?" he sneered at the god, giving him the middle finger.

"Oh, I couldn't be happier," Yasashiku chuckled, disregarding the obscene hand gesture.

"Then let us the fuck go now!" Goku demanded, baring his teeth threateningly. Yasashiku smiled.

"As you wish."

Suddenly, the cot melted away from beneath them, as well as the stone walls and the strange god named Yasashiku, and the two youkai were surrounded by darkness. And then they were falling. Gojyo held tightly onto Goku, bringing his face protectively into his chest, as Goku gasped in surprise and latched onto Gojyo's midsection for dear life. Both youkai squeezed their eyes closed as they heard the wind whip loudly around them.

Then, as suddenly as it had started, the noise, the darkness, the falling--all of it stopped. Gojyo and Goku slowly opened their eyes, peaking tentatively at their surroundings. They were back at the hotel. In the middle of the room. Still completely naked. An audible gasp brought their attention to a corner of the room, where they saw the most peculiar site:

Hakkai was sitting in Sanzo's lap, and both men were naked down to just their underwear. And they were staring in shock at Gojyo and Goku, who were in decidedly worse condition, as they were both ENTIRELY naked, covered in sweat, semen, and lube, and smelled like blood and musk. Not to mention the fact that Goku's still-softening dick was still crammed inside of Gojyo's asshole...Both parties stared at one another in silence, until all four of them said in unison:

"We can explain..."

THE END!!!!

Oh my god, we've reached the end! yay! who would have guessed that i would have the final installment out THIS quickly?? surely not i.

eh, okay, this is all i'm writing for now. still looking for inspiration for a bonus chapter.

drop me a line, yeah? yeah??

yeah.


End file.
